Dimensional Shift
by ilivedx
Summary: When Kurapika was sent to investigate a mysterious stone that appeared in the Hunter Association basement he never imagined that it would lead to him being trapped in an unknown world with magic, guilds, and flying cats. Can he find a way to make it back? And what is this Fairy tail?
1. Chapter 1: The Stone

**So, this is my very first fan fiction and I'm pretty exited. But since I'm a beginer I need all the help I can get. Please review and aid me in improving my writing. Thank you.**

 **For timeline this takes place after Kurapika becomes a Zodiac, but before the Dark Contininet Expedition Arc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Stone**

Kurapika stepped into the elevator and pressed the button leading to the Hunter Associations lowest level. He looked down at the tablet in his hands and reread the mysterious information.

A month ago Monday at exactly midnight a large glowing blue/green stone appeared in the Hunter Associations deepest level in the science department. It frightened everyone at first. Although there were plenty of people still in the room at the time not a single person saw it happen. One moment there was nothing out of the ordinary and the next a giant store resided in the middle of the room as if it had always belonged there. There were no changes inflicted upon the scientist in the room when it appeared, or on any of the equipment and experiments. It just appeared.

What's more is that for the past month the scientists have experimented and tested on the large stone without rest but still have absolutely no idea what it is or how it got there. The stone doesn't even appear to be made of anything they have ever seen before, which is why the scientists all believe it came from the Dark Continent.

That was it. Even after a month of hard research from some of the best scientists in the world, the entire file was two short paragraphs that said basically nothing. It only went to prove how much danger this thing could be. It was all unknown factors, and the Association was getting desperate. Understandably the Association want people coming into their secret labs, especially when they would be there to research themselves. But they needed more nen users in the investigation, so they invited those closest to them, the Zodiac. Many were skeptical about how much the Zodiac could actually aid their research, and in all honesty Kurapika wondered as well, but he intended to give his best.

The elevator door opened revealing an empty completely white room, there was a single door straight ahead of him with a numbered lock next to it. He typed in the the pass code, 4128659221, and the door opened automatically.

Kurapika hadn't expected the stone to be right in front of him when the door opened, and he most certainly hadn't expected it to be quite that big. The room was approximately the size of a football field and the stone took up 3/4 of it. The highest point reaching all the way to the ceiling. The stone was indeed glowing and Kurapika thought it better fit the description of a crystal than a stone.

"Ah, Kurapika you're here." Kurapika turned his attention to Mizaistom who was walking towards him calmly. "It's mysterious isn't it." Kurapika turned to look at the crystal. It was incredibly mysterious, frightening even, but for some reason it gave off a very slight feeling of peace and comfort. His instincts told him it wasn't evil but that was all the more reason to be cautious.

Mizaistom spoke again, "I wonder why it came here." Kurapika faced Mizaistom again. He didn't need to ask to know what he meant. For something from the black continent to appear like that there must have been sort of signal or event that triggered it and sent it to this exact location. There could be an endless amount of reasons, but Kurapika firmly believed that before they would be ably to identify what it was the would need to learn why it was here.

"Were any new or unusual experiments being performed that day?" Kurapika asked.

"No. Unless they are hiding something from us nothing occurred within that month. Just minor studies and tests."

"Do you know of any notable events around the world?"

"Not a single one."

Kurapika would have to research that later. This would be tough.

Kurapika walked up to the crystal and reached out. The moment his fingers made contact with the crystal the feeling of comfort overwhelmed him. It felt like he was returning to his mother womb. But there was something else, an undeniable power was emanating from it with such force that he felt compressed and tiny, yet somehow the power felt safe and he desperately fought the desire to continue touching the crystal forever. The power somewhat reminded him of nen, however, it also seemed to be completely different, perhaps even foreign, to the power of nen.

Kurapika released his hold on the crystal and stepped away. He was 99% positive this thing was incredibly dangerous. More than the power and mystery coming from it, he felt that it's mother like presence terrified him. It almost seemed to engulf him and he didn't like that.

Before he left Kurapika asked one of the scientists in charge if it was possible for him to take a small piece with him to investigate. The woman had easily agreed and removed a piece the length of Kurapika's forearm from the crystal's main body. The piece came off without much effort, as if it was made of butter, but when she handed him the piece it felt as hard as a rock should normally be. Strange.

When he reached his home he immediately began examining the stone. He began testing reactions to everyday elements such as water and fire. He knew the scientists would have already tested simple reactions like this but he wanted to see for himself, and so far nothing was happening.

Kurapika tested hitting it hard with his fist. Nothing happened. He hit it harder. Still nothing. This time he threw it on the ground and it shattered like glass. Kurapika was pretty sure the force from his fist was stronger than that of being thrown on the floor but it didn't even crack when he hit it. Strange.

This time he tried putting nen into it. The stone seemed to glow brighter when he did but none of the energy or power coming from the stone changed in any way. In fact it all most felt like his nen was just passing through the stone like a channel.

Tired, Kurapika decided to continue his research early the next morning. he gathered up the broken shards and placed them in a small cloth bag. He laid down on his bed and placed the bag by his bed. One more time out curiosity he put his nen in the crystal through the cloth, briefly feeling it's warm glow. But as he pulled his arm back towards him a incredibly bright light filled the room. He was startled, but quickly became dizy and fell unconscious. Little did he know what was coming to him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Inn

**Guys, I'm so exited. I only posted 13 hours ago and I already have so may views. Thank you so much. Please review.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Inn**

Kurapika woke up in a place he had never seen before. The room was simple and tidy. The walls were a soft cream and had a couple paintings of unknown landscape complementing it. The furniture, a small dresser, table, and bed ( which he was currently lying in) were all a dark brown with intricate patterns, and they told him this was a bedroom. Whose, he had know idea.

The first thought he had was that he had somehow been kidnapped, but he quickly dismissed it when he remembered the bright light from before. The crystal had somehow transported him to another location.

He pulled of the white sheets and jumped out of bed. He was still in his own clothes. He walked towards the single window. The scene displayed before him was that of a lively town. There were people filling the streets, buying and selling, and laughing with one another. He scanned the town for any landmarks. He immediately noticed several the most notable being a large Christian church and another large building which could not identity. The town also was surrounded by both mountains and water. It appeared to be quite safe location. The problem was that even with his extensive knowledge on the world he had no idea where he was, and he doubted a town as lively as this would go unnoticed.

Just then the door behind him opened revealing a middle aged woman carrying a platter of food. The woman smiled when she saw him. "Ah, your awake now. Its nearly two in the afternoon." Really? _I haven't slept that long in ages._ " I didn't know when you would wake up so I brought some thing just in case you got hungry when you did," she set the platter on the table.

Kurapika disregarded the food. "Where am I?"

"Oh, yes. You're in the lachram Inn and Restaurant. I found you passed out on the streets last night and brought you here. It's no good to let a cute girl such as yourself sleep completely venerable on the streets."

 _Girl?_ "Not that. I mean what city am I in?"

The Inn Keeper chuckled, "you must of hit your head pretty hard to forget. You are in the famed town of Magnolia, where _magic_ , excitement, and and endless possibilities reside. And best of all it's the home of fiore's strongest guild _fairy tail."_ She emphasized the last part almost as if she worshiped it.

Her answer raised more questions then answers. For one he had never heard of Magnolia, Fiore, or Fairy Tail, but she made it seem like this knowledge was second nature. Which meant where ever he was wasn't in the known world. He was in the Dark Continent. He had no idea how but it was the only explanation. It was strange though. Humans that enter the Dark Continent are destroyed. He didn't know about the Inn keeper or the people in the streets, but Kurapika was most definitely human, he shouldn't be able to be here.

He needed to start gathering information. He thanked the Inn Keeper and asked her where the nearest library was. She told him there was one a block away on the corner. But as soon he opened the door and began to leave the woman grabbed his shirt and held out her other hand towards him, "payment."

Kurapika didn't have any money with him and he doubted that even if he did it would be accepted. "I don't have any money."

The Inn Keeper gave him a suspicious look. "Well then I suppose you will have to work to pay off the money. I gave you a cheap room so a week of work in the restaurant would probably be enough."

 _Not cheap enough_ , he thought. Kurapika really didn't have time for this, but then again he could learn a lot from just listening to conversation. He sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

Kurapika later learned that the Clair's (the Inn Keeper) husband, Timothy was in charge and that he was a much more lenient man. Despite his wife's wishes he said that the room was free and that he would be willing to Kurapika sleep there and work in his restaurant and inn until Kurapika had enough money to provide for himself. Kurapika was more than happy with the offer until he realized the company had a uniform.

"I'm actually male, " Kurapika said as Clair handed him a pink frilly dress.

Clair's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "What!" Was it that hard to believe?

"Well, currently the only male uniforms in stock are much to large. It's not like we have many uniforms on standby. Until we can get you a tailored uniform made this all we've got. Sorry." _Seriously?_ "Anyway, The bathrooms are at the end of the hall way to the right. Once you've changed meet me in the Kitchen."

So here Kurapika was, stranded in a place where only the fearless dared venture, working in a restaurant, wearing a frilly short pink dress. _Damn._

But here Kurapika did notice something interesting. He noticed that he could feel the same energy that emanated from the crystal come from nearly every one and everything he passed. In fact, it felt like the city was living and breathing, existing almost entirely from that power. He also observed that he could feel the power coming from some people stronger then from others. It was really quite strange. But nothing felt nearly as oppressive and powerful as the crystal had.

Kurapika had no idea what the power might have been until he over heard on of the tables talking about _magic_. The idea seemed preposterous, but then again so did the fact that he was here to begin with. _Then that crystal was magic?_ Kurapika began comparing every thing he knew so far about the crystal and what he had seen here in magnolia and the common tendencies of magic from legends. Nothing seemed logical, it didn't make sense.

He was deep in thought when one of the customers pulled him out of his thoughts. "Hey, pretty lady, are you going to ask us what you want or not?" Kurapika hadn't even realized he was standing in front of one of the tables. He immediately apologized and asked what the man wanted.

Kurapika didn't normally pay much attention to the appearances of his customers, but he couldn't help but notice that the two middle aged men he was serving had strange matching tattoos that oddly resembled a fairy. He also noticed that the men's _magical power_ was much stronger than that of anyone he had encountered so far. _Fairy Tail._ He wasn't exactly sure why but was almost positive that they were from the guild he had heard so much about. The strongest guild of mages that the customers couldn't stop talking about. _They must be quite strong._ Kurapika suddenly felt the desire to test his strength, but he resisted it. He wouldn't want to get fired on the first day, and, besides he was wearing a fucking mini skirt. Other then their reputation and stronger _magic,_ though, the men didn't seem that strong.

* * *

Once his work hours were complete Kurapika immediately headed to the library. He grabbed all the books on magic he could and studied them. He wished he could have checked them out, but seeing as he shouldn't even exist in this part of the world there was no way he could have had a library card.

He learned quite a few things from the first few books, but as he read on it became redundant. Kurapika decided he needed to change his pace. So he put the books on magic away and checked if he could find anything on Fairy Tail. Despite Fairy Tail's infamousy there was only a single book entitled _The Complete History of Fairy Tail._ The book was quite large but nothing Kurapika couldn't handle. He took it the table he sat at before and began reading it.

When he was at about page 400 a blonde girl with gigantic breasts came up to him. "I've never seen you here before, are you new to Magnolia?" Kurapika didn't bother to answer. "... Well, my name Lucy. What's yours?"

He sighed, " Kurapika. " He hopped that that would be enough to make her go away, but if she was anything like Gon or Leorio he doubted that would be enough. Apparently she was.

Lucy seemed to have caught a glimpse of what he was reading because she immediately assumed he was a fan of Fairy Tail. " Oh, so are you here to see Fairy Tail?" She didn't bother to let him answer. "It's really a great place, although it can get a little crazy. But they are amazing. You see, I'm actually a member of Fairy Tail." She showed him the pink tattoo on her hand. She probably expected Kurapika to be exited, because when he showed no change in expression she appeared slightly confused, but she quickly bounced back up to ecstatic. She really reminded him of Gon.

"Anyway, that book you're reading, it can be a little boring and redundant at times. It's much longer than it needs to be, and, if you want I can summarize it for you. Don't worry, I know that book front to back, no details will escape me!"Kurapika was skeptical but let her anyway.

Lucy was surprisingly good with words. She managed to give all the important information while simultaneously condensing it to be not only short but easy to understand. She was experienced.

When she was done she left in a hurry and Kurapika was left to himself. He began reading _The Complete History of Fairy Tail_ where he left off and was surprised to find that Lucy really hadn't left out any facts. He skimmed through the rest of the book, then, satisfied, left to the Inn.

He made it just in time to see a man, or woman, dressed completely in black, run out the doors.


End file.
